Team Rocket Ruckus
by Erotes
Summary: In this episode of Poke'mon, our heroes get pushed into the background so we can take a closer look at our dependable villains, Team Rocket. Will they beat our heroes in a poke'mon match? Will they be able to find a meal or a place to stay? Let's find out


*disclaimer* I do not own Pokémon, Team Rocket, or any other thing associated with Pikachu and friends. Yet I hope to own something like it, someday...  
Anyhow, on with the story.  
  
This Pokémon episode is!  
**TEAM ROCKET RUCKUS!  
**  
In the quiet hills of Pallet Town, our heroes settle down for dinner with Ash's mother, who's prepared them a glorious feast. Peeking outside their window however, are two cold and hungry Team Rocket members who watch our heroes gobble up their meals.   
  
A loud grumble curdled inside the young man's stomach, in which he clenched his tummy to silence it.  
  
"Quiet! We don't want the brats to catch us drooling over their food!" Jesse snapped, giving the boy James a fierce glare.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" James whined, plastering his face against the window. "Can't we just bust in and use Wheezing's Smoke Attack while we steal their food?"  
  
"We don't need ta anymore!" Bellowed their furry feline companion Meowth, who came walking from behind the side of the house with a large pack full of various packaged snacks and confections. "I sneaked inta dere window and stole dis pack full uh goodies!"  
  
James squealed with glee and clasped his hands. "I love you Meowth!" With one ecstatic leap, James pounced the cat and hugged him with all the strength he could muster, sniffling. "You're the best friend a Kid Show Villain can have!"  
  
Meowth yowled with disapproval. "Yah! Get dis moron offa me!"  
  
Jesse groaned and kicked them both, which sent them tumbling down the hill. "Shut your mouths, you idiots! Lets go back to camp and eat our dinner."  
  
"I'll roast the marshmallowwws!" James hollered as he rolled down the hill with Meowth in his grasp.  
  
Later that night, they headed back to their camp in the forest outside of town. While our heroes, Ash, Misty and Brock were fast asleep, the Team Rocket members, Jesse and James, were telling stories and roasting marshmallows.   
  
"Hey Jesse! You remember that time we were dragged along with the Iron Masked Marauder to get that Celebi? And how you got caught in that strange-looking monster that Dark Celebi had created? That was pretty scary, wasn't it?"  
  
Jesse snorted, turning her chin up defiantly. "It wasn't _that_ scary, James."  
  
"Well, I was scared! I couldn't do anything but sit and watch! I was so worried about you." James tore the burnt marshmallow off his stick and chewed slowly, mumbling between his teeth. "I'm such a coward."  
  
Jesse just had to roll her eyes at that. "Oh c'mon, James. You are not. Besides, I can take good care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
James couldn't help but look over his roasting stick with those large sea-green eyes of his and give her a forlorn stare. "But I do." He practically sniffled as he forked another marshmallow onto his stick and caught the sugary puff on fire.  
  
Jesse just stared in response for a moment, completely baffled with the look that James had just given her. She glanced over to see Meowth asleep, then laughed a bit nervously. "Well, you shouldn't have to."  
  
"You're wrong! We're teammates!" James squeaked, blowing the fire off his mallow to reveal a now charred one. Once again he mumbled quietly through the food as he gnawed it off the stick. "We have to be sure to look out for one another."  
  
What's gotten into him, Jesse pondered. She dropped her stick beside her and curled her legs under her sleeping bag. "I'm quite aware of that James, but I can take care of myself." Just then, a cold wind blew through the trees which made Jesse shudder.   
  
Suddenly, within a heartbeat, James was at her side, staring at her with concern. "Are you cold?"  
  
Jesse gasped, yet instinctively nodded and suddenly found James wrapping his blanket around her. She drew the sleeping bag up gratefully, but blinked at stared at James, who was now the one shuddering. "Thank you, but...aren't you cold now?"  
  
James smiled meekly, wrapping his arms around his body and chattering his teeth. "Yes, but I'm waiting for you to give me permission to sleep in your sleeping bag with you."  
  
Jesse stared and blushed softly, due to James' chivalry or the briskness of the air she was very sure. James had never been this, well, concerned before. Was there something wrong?  
She watched him another moment before giving him his permission and he slipped inside the covers next to her, laying beside her and snuggling up. Her blush reddened as she laid back with him, watching him wearily, making sure he didn't do something evil like cop a feel.  
  
James smiled sleepily at her and brushed that stray strand of hair aside. He grabbed a stray lock of her hair and grinned, looking up at the couple bows in her hair. "It's quite funny to see a tough girl like you put your hair up in bows at night."  
  
Jesse blushed furiously, but this time it wasn't out of embarrassment. "I'll show you what's funny!" With a wave of her arm, she abruptly tossed him back into the bushes, and chucked his sleeping bag back to him as well. She raised her hand to her mouth and gave out a triumphant laugh. "Hahahah! That's what you get for messing with a girl who puts bows in her hair!"  
  
James groaned and crawled out of the bushes, with bits of leaves and dirt in his hair and on his pajamas. He laid out his sleeping bag and gave her a foppish grin. "I'm sure you'll be a lot warmer now. Night, Jesse." And with that, he snuggled under his blanket and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Jesse's heart was pounding. Why would he go and purposely rile her up like that? She put her hand over her chest, wondering what it was that was getting her so worked up. She curled onto her side away from him and thought about what had just taken place. She gasped in realization, upon remembering seeing James' Pajama top torn in two due to her rough handling. His chest was bare and she saw a glimpse of muscles and skin that made her heart dance.   
She stared wide-eyed and tried her very hardest to concentrate on something else, but the image of James naked chest kept coming back to haunt her mind. Why was she so unbelievably excited about seeing James' chest?!?  
--------  
Tell me, should I write more? I made this due to the fact because, well, I wanted to. If you like it and want me to continue, please let me know. Hope you enjoyed the fluff.  
-Eros  



End file.
